


My Klance Smut Collection

by warysunflowerboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutt, Voltron, help me, klance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warysunflowerboy/pseuds/warysunflowerboy
Summary: A collection of the Klance smut I've written.





	1. Chapter 1

“Keith,” Lance started, beginning to worry as his lover pulled him through the empty halls of the barren west wing. Everyone was at the party, the situation Keith dragged him from after Prince Lotor flirted tremendously with him. “What about the party? The guests-“  
The young prince was cut off by the knight, yanked into a nearby closet and pulled into Keith’s chest. “Forget about the guests,” Keith whispered. His breathe blew the scent of watermelon into his face lightly, making Lance’s heart speed up from an anxiety level to a fluttering level. “But you might want to be quiet- even if it’s difficult.”  
Lance swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath as Keith softly closed the closet door. Keith grabbed his wrists gently, Lance biting his lip and watching in the small light from under the door as his wrists were tied. Ribbon was carefully wrapped around his small wrists, tied in a perfect bow before he was spun around by strong hands and shoved into the wall.  
“Mm!” Lance hummed. The wall was cold against his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine. Keith pressed a hand between his shoulder blades, holding him still as his pants were pulled down. They dropped to his ankles and his shirt hung loose, Lance taking in a sharp breath from the cold air. He heard Keith’s pants drop too, his sword hilt hitting the floor.  
Keith grabbed Lance’s hip, gripping it tightly. “Are you going to be loud?” He asked quietly. His voice was low and sent more shivers through Lance’s back. The lack of answer made him growl, tightening his hand on Lance and earning another hum.  
“N-no,” Lance muttered, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. “No, s-sir.” Biting his lip again, Lance felt Keith’s other hand move to his ass, pressing gently before pushing in a finger. “Mm!”  
Keith set his head against Lance’s shoulder, focusing his attention on his hands, soft humming heard from Lance as he struggled to keep quiet. Another finger in, scissoring and pushing in and out. A small sound escaped Lance’s lips. “Shh…” Keith hushed. “Quiet, remember?”  
Lance nodded, moving his hips gently with the pace of Keith’s hand and biting his cheeks to keep in the loose noise. Lance’s eyes were fluttering open and closed by the third finger, clenching his teeth to stay silent, short and sharp breathes being the only sound that escaped.  
A few moments later Keith stopped, pulling his finger out and getting a low moan from the prince. “Ready?” He asked quietly. A quick and breathy ‘yes’ leaped off Lance’s tongue and he smiled. Keith kissed the back of his lover’s neck, rubbing his dick before pushing it slowly into him.  
“Ah!” Lance cried, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Fuck! Keith-“ And was cut off by Keith covering his mouth once again with his hand. Sharp moans vibrated from Lance’s throat as Keith began to move behind him. Keith followed suite with a deep moan of his own, the sound near Lance’s ear and making his eyes roll back. He grabbed Keith’s wrist with his bound hands and pulled on it. Maximum effort was put into pulling Keith’s hand away from his mouth. Lance gasped and let out a loud moan, which was cut off by Keith’s hand grabbing his face and squishing his cheeks.  
Keith pulled Lance’s face to look at him. His eyes showed care, his face showed pleasure and slight anger. “Did I say you could be loud?” He asked, letting go and pushing his fingers into Lance’s mouth. “Suck.” He demanded. He fingers tasted like the watermelon they were serving in the ballroom. Lance swirled his tongue around them, feeling Keith go faster and breathe heavier against his neck. Each thrust pushed Lance into the wall more, keeping him against Keith as he was fucked. Moans continued to echo from his closed lips.  
Eventually Keith pulled his fingers out of Lance’s mouth, moving to grip Lance’s hips to keep steady. Lance let out moans, stuttering between breathes. “Ha-harder,” he managed, almost regretting it as Keith had no hesitation. His moans turned to pleasured cries echoing through the closet. “F-fuck, Kei-th!”  
The boys grew closer to climax as their faces grew redder from the heat and the contact. Keith was letting out moans of his own, sharp cries when Lance pushed his hips back. Sloppy kisses were placed on Lance’s neck and upper shoulders where Keith pulled back the fabric. “L-lance, I’m- I’m going to-“ Pulling out of his lover quickly, Keith let out a loud moan as he came. Lance climaxed quickly after him, letting out a cry.  
“The party…” Lance breathed, leaning against the wall for support. “I’ve got to-“  
Keith let out a shaky breath. “Give yourself a minute,” he smiled. “Make sure it’s obvious to Prince Lotion that you just had sex.” He got a small laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

“You just can’t top, Keith,” Lance said, smirking. He sat on his bed; towel wrapped around his hips. Keith had burst in right after his shower to yell at him. “I mean,” he breathed out a laugh. “You’re a total bottom.”

Keith lashed out from his place by the door. He glared and clenched his fists. “I am not!” He yelled. They’d been arguing about this ever since Lance had called him a ‘twink’ the day before. Keith seemed to very upset about it.

“That’s bullshit,” Lance stated. He pushed himself off the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. “You can’t top, even if you tried. Now please, let me get dressed and get out.” He wiped away a drop of water that fell on his shoulder.

Keith sneered at him, waving him off. “Then I will try!” His face dropped after hearing what he said. “Th-that’s not-“

“Wh-what?” Lance stuttered out, dropping his confident demeanor. His eyes widened, moving around the room quickly. “H-how would you do that?”

Keith swallowed hard, glancing at Lance, not his face, and breathing out heavily as he looked towards the bathroom. “Um, I don’t know,” he admitted. He cleared his throat, looking at the ground. “Could we stop at the nearest inhabited planet? And-“

“And what, Keith?” Lance noticed Keith’s glances at him, a grin spreading on his face. “What are you going to do there?” Keith unclenched his fists as Lance stepped closer, his eyes softening.

He took a deep breath, pulling his gaze to meet Lance’s eyes. “I’m, uh, not sure,” he managed, feeling the urge to reach out and touch the paladin’s abs. “I figured-“

“What did you figure?” Lance asked, amused eyes glancing over Keith’s body. He bit his lip, eyes meeting up with Keith’s again. “You’re not going to leave, are you?”

Keith’s arm moved forward, but he stopped himself before he touched him. “No,” he whispered. “I’m not done discussing this.”

“Do you want to touch?” Lance asked quietly, taking Keith’s hand gently. He stepped closer, placing Keith’s hand on his chest. “Show me that you’re a top, Keith.”  
Keith sucked in air, almost gasping at the touch. Lance’s skin was damp and smooth; Keith wanted to feel every inch of it. He stood still for a moment, staring at the boy’s chest, gaping and silent.

“This is proving me right,” voice vibrated through Keith’s fingers, up his wrist. “You’re not a-“

He was cut off by the red paladin, who through spite pulled together some courage. “Take off your towel.”

“Excuse me?” A shocked response. “Are you-“

Keith pulled his hand away and looked Lance in the eyes, confidence surging through them. “You heard me,” he stated. “Take off the towel.” He watched the Adam’s apple bobbed as Lance swallowed hard. He made a mental note to go over that spot. Lance reached down slowly, his breathing growing quicker as he slowly untucked the corner of the towel. Keith reached behind himself and hit the lock button on Lance’s door, hearing it click as Lance dropped the towel. His breathe hitched as he looked over Lance’s whole body. “Sit on the bed,” he ordered, biting his lip and feeling his confidence waver as he watched Lance step over to the bed and take a seat, knees pressed together. He took his jacket off, letting it drop to the floor, and pulled his shirt off, letting it fall with it.

“So,” Lance said in a conversation-like way. “First time topping?” He smiled, arousal and uncertainty in his eyes.

Keith smiled back, Lance’s expression boosting his ego. “Lay back,” he said, pushing on his shoulder and spreading his legs. Lance’s mouth gaped as he let out shaky breaths. “Can I kiss you?” A sharp nod gave Keith the green light, pressing his lips to Lance’s jaw, moving his head to leave bites down to below his ear, then making his way down the blue paladin’s neck.

Lance crept his arms up and over Keith’s shoulders as he hummed with every bite. He tried closing his legs again, but they were pulled apart again by Keith’s hands. The red paladin knelt over Lance, one leg keeping him up and his other knee between his legs. Lance let out a low moan, trying to pull Keith closer and running one hand through his black hair. Keith continued his path, though, moving over to kiss and lightly suck on his Adam’s apple, and grabbed Lance’s wrists, gripping them and pressing his arms into the blanket below them. Another moan escaped Lance’s lips.

“Stop teasing,” Lance breathed out, struggling to move his hands. “Touch me already.”

Keith rose slightly, raising his eyebrows at Lance. “Now look who’s a bottom,” he snickered. His face dropped as Lance effortlessly sat up, pulling Keith onto his lap.

“You really thought I was going to let you be a top?” He asked, grinning. “I told you,” he started unbuttoning Keith’s pants, watching as Keith almost melted. “You’re a bottom.” Keith said nothing but swallowed hard as Lance pushed him to his feet and pulled down his pants. “Someone’s in the mood,” Lance commented, making Keith turn red and push his shoulder. Lance caught his hand, pulling him over his body and used his other hand to pull Keith’s hips onto his own.

Keith gasped as their dicks touched, moaning as Lance pulled his legs to rest on either side of him. He placed his hands on Lance’s sides, breath hitching as Lance grabbed his wrists. “Lance-“

“Touch me, Keith,” the blue paladin whispered, letting go of one wrist to keep himself propped up. He placed Keith hand on his dick, closing his eyes as he let go and grabbing Keith’s hair.

Keith’s breath was shaky as he started pumping his hand, hearing low moans from Lance and turning him on even more. By the sounds coming from Lance’s throat, Keith knew he was drawing closer and closer to his climax every minute but stopped right before he could. Lance’s eyes shot open, gasping at the stop and glared teasingly at Keith. “Lift yourself up,” he said, panting softly. “Hurry up.”

Keith lifted all his weight onto his knees, heart speeding up as Lance positioned himself below him. He bit his lip, watching as Lance laid back. He noticed the red paladin staring and smiled, winking at him before speaking.

“Now sit.” He said, eyes watching. Keith hesitated, hands sweating on Lance’s abs. “Come on, Keith, be a good boy.” Keith gave him a small sneer, unable to shoot back a snarky response. “I mean,” Lance smirked. “This is technically topping. I’m on bottom and you’re on- holy fuck!” Keith sat down, crying out at in pleasure while Lance gasped for air. Keith looked down at Lance with his teeth clenched and fingertips digging into the skin below them. Lance looked lustfully at him, grinding his hips against him and letting out a moan. Grabbing Keith’s hips as he thrusted his hips up, he pushed Keith up and dropped him, making him cry out as he threw his head back. Lance’s hands dug into Keith’s hips as he continued to bounce him, the pale skin growing red.

“Ngh, ah, L-Lance,” Keith mustered, hands grabbing his wrists. “M-My h-hips.” Lance slowed to a stop, sitting up and letting go. He muttered an apology and kissed Keith’s forehead. Standing up, he picked Keith up with him, turning them around and landing them both on the bed, Keith on bottom now. “N-no,” Keith complained, pushing uselessly at his shoulders. “I’m on- I’m on top.”

Lance laughed lightly. “You were not topping, and you shouldn’t be on top anymore,” he stated, biting his lip and pushing in again. Keith moaned, his eyes rolling back. Reaching upwards, he grabbed the blanket, clenching it in his fists. Lance moved faster in this position, he began to breathe heavily as he grabbed Keith’s legs and hooked them around his waist.

Keith watched Lance through his lashes, struggling to keep from loosing it. Moans and cries escaped his lips, his knuckles turning white. Lance was gorgeous above him, a sweaty mess with his eyes focused on Keith’s hair. One hand gripped his hip, not as rough this time, and the other felt through his hair flowing onto the blanket. He looked up, eyes meeting eyes.

“Pick a safe word,” Lance said, smirking. He let out a laugh at Keith’s shocked face and kissed his jaw. “Pick a safe word, baby, you’re going to want one,” was whispered into Keith’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Keith couldn’t think, much less think of a word he usually doesn’t say, but its not like they were making conversation. “Rain!” He blurted it out, moaning loudly as Lance hit a good spot. “R-rain.”

“Good boy,” Lance cooed. He pulled a black ribbon out from where Keith couldn’t see, making his heart jump. “I’m going to tie this around your eyes.” Keith nodded, letting out held in air as Lance pulled out. The fabric was wrapped around his head, crossing once in the back and again in the front and a bow was tied behind his head.  
Every small touch was magnified, Keith sucking in air as Lance lightly brushed his fingers along his thigh. As a hand pressed up his leg, feeling every inch of skin, Lance’s other hand brushed against his jaw gently. A thumb pressed against his lips, pressing in and down on Keith’s tongue. “Suck,” Lance ordered, his other hand messaging his hip. Keith closed his mouth, swirling his tongue around the finger. Keith brought his own hands down to feel around for Lance but was denied the luxury as his wrists were grabbed. His mouth was empty for a short period of time as Lance lifted him into a sitting position and tied his hands behind his back. He was pushed back down, and the thumb was pressed into his mouth again.

Lance used his other hand to feel Keith’s body, not leaving an inch as his hand moved, pressing his fingers into his skin. The touching drove Keith crazy, humming into the blue paladin’s hand as he squirmed. “Be a good boy, Keith,” Lance warned, pressing down on his hip. “Bad boys get punished.”

Unsure if it was intended or not, Keith seemed to jump at the idea of getting punished. He squirmed more, biting lightly on Lance’s thumb. He tried to flip himself over, shoulder getting caught by Lance.

“I see how it is,” Lance said smugly. “Get ready to use that safe word.” Keith swallowed hard, heart almost stopping as he was flipped onto his front. Heart racing, his face was pushed into the pillows, ass was pulled up into the air. His legs shook until Lance grabbed his hips, holding him steady. Keith moaned loudly as he felt Lance’s hot breath and cried out when he felt his tongue.

Muffled cries were all Lance could hear as he worked his mouth, pushing his fingers in to join the fun. The red paladin’s toes curled, his legs shaking more under his grip. Keith gasped, back arching as he felt something cold, something not Lance, join his fingers. He shoved all his energy at his wrists, trying to undo the ribbon as he felt the cold begin to vibrate.

Keith grew closer to a climax after every second, feeling it build up. He hit it as Lance started sucking, yelling out in pleasure as he came. Lance pulled out the vibrator, keeping his fingers in as Keith came down from his high. He stopped once Keith calmed down, pulling out and flipping Keith around.

“Aren’t you beautiful as a melted sweaty mess?” Lance asked rhetorically, pulling the blindfold off his head.

Keith blushed, panting. “Just untie me” he muttered, biting his lip.


End file.
